


Go for it

by PekoPeko



Series: Novelber2017 [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12691347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PekoPeko/pseuds/PekoPeko





	Go for it

Day 11 ผ้าปูโต๊ะ

 

 

 

 อากาศเช้าวันอาทิตย์กลางฤดูใบไม้ผลิเป็นสิ่งที่ใกล้เคียงกับสวรรค์ที่สุดในความคิดของเด็กหนุ่ม โดยเฉพาะเมื่อเขาอยู่บนเตียงใต้ผ้าห่มแสบอบอุ่นแถมไม่มีงานอะไรต้องทำอีกด้วย

แต่แล้วเสียงโทรศัพท์มือถือรุ่นโบราณก็ดังขึ้น ทำลายสรวงสวรรค์ของเขาโดยสิ้นเชิง

 

_ใครมันโทรมาตอนนี้(วะ)_

 

_ไม่สำคัญจะว่าให้..._

 

มือหนาตะปบเครื่องมือสื่อสาร กดรับ พูดด้วยน้ำเสียงงัวเงีย

“ฮัลโหล....”

(คลาร์ก...ใช่ไหม ?) คลาร์กสะดุ้งโหยง ตาสว่างทันที

นี่มันเสียงของบรูซ เวย์น นักเรียนดีเด่น เพลย์บอย มหาเศรษฐี คนฮอตที่เขาแอบชอบตั้งแต่ประถม...

(ตอนนี้ ฉันสถานการณ์ค่อนข้างฉุกเฉิน...ช่วยมาหน่อยได้หรือเปล่า)

“ดะ...ได้ ได้สิ !”คลาร์กถลาลงจากเตียง จนผ้าห่มพันเท้าเกือบหัวฟาดโต๊ะอ่านหนังสือดับอนาถก่อนจะได้ไปไหน

 

ห้านาทีผ่านไป (คลาร์กอาบน้ำสะอาดนะ สาบานได้) เด็กหนุ่มสุดเนิร์ดของโรงเรียนก็อยู่บนจักรยานประจำกาย บึ่งไปยังที่อยู่ที่จำได้ขึ้นใจ

 

คลาร์กหายใจหอบเหนื่อยขณะจอดรถจักรยานไว้ข้างประตู มือหนาไม่ทันจะได้เคาะประตูก็ชิงเปิดก่อน

โอ พระเจ้า บรูซ เวย์นเบดแฮร์ในเสื้อเชิร์ตยับยู่ยี่ เหมือนเจ้าตัวจะพยายามจะทำให้เรียบร้อยแล้ว แต่เพราะกระดุมเม็ดบนหายไปหลายเม็ดเลยยากที่เป็นไปตามความต้องการของคนใส่ แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นบรูซก็ดูดีแบบน่าเหลือเชื่ออยู่ดี

“เข้ามาก่อนสิ” คลาร์กตามเข้าไปแบบเกร็ง ๆ คฤหาสน์และโถงบ้านของเวย์นเหมือนกับผู้เป็นเจ้าของไม่มีผิด สวยงามแต่ให้ความรู้สึกอ้างว้างอย่างบอกไม่ถูก

“อัลเฟรดไม่อยู่บ้าน ฉันเลยจัดปาร์ตี้นิดหน่อย” บรูซเกริ่น

ผู้เป็นแขกกวาดสายตามองภาชนะบรรจุเครื่องดื่มแอลกอฮอล์ที่ระเกะระกะไปทั่ว

“อ่า...ก็...พอเดาได้”

“จริง ๆ ฉันเก็บกวาดได้ไม่เป็นไร แต่เมื่อกี้แขนมันไปปัดโดนขวดไวน์...” พวกเขาหยุดลงที่โต๊ะในห้องอาหาร คราบสีแดงก่ำบนผ้าปูโต๊ะแสดงหลักฐานได้เป็นอย่างดี

“อัลเฟรดจะกลับเย็นนี้แล้ว แต่ฉันไม่อยากให้เขารู้เรื่อง...”

“เดี๋ยวฉันจัดการให้เอง” คลาร์กโพล่งออกไปอยากห้ามปากตัวเองไม่อยู่เมื่อได้ยินความกระวนกระวายในน้ำเสียงของอีกคน

“ขอบใจนะ จะใช้อะไรหยิบตามสบายเลย ห้องซักล้างอยู่ด้านหลัง อุปกรณ์ทำความสะอาดก็เหมือนกัน” บรูซยิ้มออกมาเล็กน้อย แม้ไม่เหมือนรอยยิ้มกว้างที่มีเหมือนปกติ แต่นั่นก็ทำให้หัวใจคลาร์กเต้นแรงจนแทบระเบิด เขารีบกวาดผ้าปูโต๊ะผืนยาวมาหอบบังใบหน้าที่คิดว่าตอนนี้คงแดงแจ๋เอาไว้  แวะไปเอากระปุกเกลือในครัว แล้วดิ่งไปห้องซักล้างที่อีกฝ่ายบอก

_._

_._

_._

_  
_ _._

 

คลาร์กเพิ่งเอาผ้าปูโต๊ะเข้าเครื่องซักผ้า หลังผ่านการใช้เกลือดูดความชื้นและแช่ลงในน้ำเย็นผสมน้ำยาฟอกขาวแล้วตอนที่บรูซเดินเข้ามา

“ฉัน...จัดการด้านนอกเรียบร้อยแล้ว”เมื่อเขาหันไปมองอีกฝ่ายอย่างสงสัย บรูซก็ชิงพูดก่อน ท่าทีดูประหม่าเล็กน้อยนักเรียนผู้มั่นใจยามอยู่ที่โรงเรียน

“อ๋อ” คลาร์กหัวเราะแหะ ๆ แก้เก้อ ก่อนจะทรุดตัวลงนั่งข้าง ๆ

“เอ่อ นี่ก็เหลือแค่รอปั่นแล้วเอาไปตากเหมือนกัน”

“ขอบใจมากนะ”

ความเงียบเข้าปกคลุม คลาร์กแอบเหลือบมองคนข้าง ๆ ดูเหมือนบรูซจะรับมือกับบรรยากาศอึดอัดได้มากกว่าเขา แต่อันที่จริง คลาร์กไม่คิดว่าเขาจะรู้สึกอึดอัดด้วยซ้ำ สีหน้าของบรูซดูผ่อนคลาย ริมฝีปากยกขึ้นเล็กน้อย(เล็กน้อยจริง ๆ)เหมือนกำลังคิดอะไรอยู่ทำให้เขาไม่กล้าขัดจังหวะ แต่ดูเหมือนแค่สายตาก็มากพอจะทำให้คุณชายเวย์นหลุดจากภวังค์

“วันนี้นายไม่มีงานทำหรอ ถึงได้มาช่วยฉัน หมายถึง...เผื่อนายจะยุ่ง” เด็กหนุ่มส่ายหน้าหวือ

“ไม่ล่ะ ฉันเคลียร์งานเสร็จหมดแล้ว นายล่ะ ?”

“เสร็จหมดแล้วเหมือนกัน ไม่งั้นคงไม่จัดงานหรอก” คลาร์กนึกชมความรับผิดชอบของอีกฝ่ายในใจ (ไม่นับที่เขาแอบผู้ปกครองจัดและดันจัดการซักผ้าปูโต๊ะไม่เป็นนะ แต่การที่รู้ว่ามิสเตอร์เพอร์เฟ็คมีมุมทำบางอย่างไม่เป็นเขาก็รู้สึกว่ามันน่ารักดี)

“ว่าแต่...ทำไมนายไม่ส่งร้านซักรีดล่ะ ทำไมโทรหาฉัน”

“ถ้าส่งร้านซัก คงไม่ทันวันนี้ แล้วอัลเฟรดก็จะรู้...แล้วไดอาน่าเคยชมนายให้ฟัง”

 

_อ้อ...ไดอาน่า_

 

เจ้าหญิงของโรงเรียนครองตำแหน่งคล้ายกับบรูซ เขาเคยคุยกับเจ้าหล่อนไม่กี่ครั้ง แต่มีครั้งหนึ่งที่เธอมาที่ห้องพยาบาล แล้วเจอคลาร์กซักคราบเลือกจากผ้าเช็ดหน้าขาวของเด็กที่เลือดกำเดาไหลอยู่ เธอจึงเข้ามาชวนคุยอย่างสนอกสนใจ(เขาเข้าใจดีว่าสำหรับลูกคนรวย การซักผ้าด้วยมือโดยเฉพาะผืนที่มาคราบคงดูยิ่งใหญ่พอ ๆ กับที่คลาร์กเห็นลิมูซีนมาส่งพวกเขาทุกเช้า)

 

_เอ๊ะ...นี่เขาจะเปลี่ยนจากฉายาเนิร์ดเป็นคนซักผ้าไหมนะ..._

 

“ส่วนเบอร์ฉันได้มาตอนที่เราทำงานของอาจารย์วอลเลอร์ด้วยกัน...นายคงจำไม่ได้แล้ว อันที่จริงฉันไม่เคยคิดเลยว่าจะมีวันที่โทรหานายด้วย”

“นั่นสิ คนดังแบบนายคงไม่ลดตัวลงมาโทรหาไอ้เนิร์ดแบบฉันหรอก” คลาร์กยิ้มแห้ง ก้มหน้ามองพื้น

เขาโทรเรียกนายเพราะต้องการจะใช้งานเท่านั้นแหละ เคนท์

“ฉันหมายความว่าเราค่อนข้างต่างกันน่ะ...ตั้งแต่ตอนนั้น เราก็แทบไม่ได้คุยกันเลย”

“ก็ฉันเห็นนายยุ่งกับงานสภานักเรียน / เพราะฉันไม่กล้ากวนนายตอนอ่านหนังสือ” พวกเขาพูดออกมาพร้อมกัน เมื่อได้สติก็พูดขึ้นมาพร้อมกันอีกครั้ง

“นายดูเฮฮาดีกับกลุ่มเพื่อน / ฉันกลัวว่านายจะรำคาญ”

 

เงียบ

 

“ฉันอยากคุยกับนายจะตาย ! / แต่ฉันอยากคุยกับนายมากกว่าพวกนั้นนี่ !”

คลาร์กตั้งสติ ประมวลผล แล้วอ้าปากหวอ พร้อม ๆ กับที่ใบหน้าของบรูซเริ่มขึ้นสีก่ำ

ก่อนที่เสียงโทรศัพท์ของเจ้าของบ้านจะดังตัดบรรยากาศ

“ฉัน...ไปคุยโทรศัพท์ก่อนนะ” เจ้าตัวแทบวิ่งออกไป ขณะที่คลาร์กละล่ำละลัก

“ฉ...ฉันจะเอาผ้าไปตากให้”

ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาใต้กรอบแว่นเฉิ่ม ๆ ซบลงกับฝ่ามือทันทีที่ประตูปิดลง

พูดอะไรออกไปเนี่ย คลาร์ก เคนท์ !

 

(นายพูดอะไรออกไปนะ ?) น้ำเสียงของคนปลายสายเริงร่าเต็มที่ แต่จุดประสงค์ของคำถามเหมือนจะต้องการล้อเลียนมากกว่าต้องการคำตอบ

“นี่มันไม่ตลกเลยนะ ไดอาน่า” บรูซขมวดคิ้ว ในใจว้าวุ่นเป็นหนูติดจั่น

(ชอบก็บอกว่าชอบ ไม่ใช่จัดฉากเรียกเขามาช่วยงานบ้าน แล้วตอนขอความร่วมมือจากอัลเฟรดนี่โดนดุหรือเปล่า ฮึ ?)

“ก็เธอแนะนำมา !”

(ได้ผลดีใช่ไหมล่ะ)

“...”

(ไหน ๆ ก็พูดออกไปแล้ว อีกฝ่ายก็ดูจะใจตรงกันไม่ใช่หรอ ลองรุกดูอีกหน่อยจะเป็นอะไรไป)

“เอ่อ บรูซ” เจ้าของชื่อกดตัดสายอย่างรวดเร็ว พยายามทำตัวให้นิ่งที่สุดเมื่อหันกลับไปเผชิญกับคนที่แอบชอบตั้งแต่สมัยเด็ก

“คือ ผ้าปูโต๊ะ...ตากให้เรียบร้อยแล้วนะ แม่ฉันโทรมาตามแล้วด้วย...” คลาร์กก้มหน้างุด แต่มันไม่ได้ช่วยบังสีเลือดบนใบหน้าเขาเลยสักนิด

“อืม...ขอโทษที่รบกวนนะ ขอบคุณมากจริง ๆ ”เขาเดินไปส่งอีกฝ่ายที่ประตูหน้า โดยที่ระหว่างนั้นมีเสียงของเพื่อนสาวคนสนิทดังก้องอยู่ในหัวตลอดเวลา

_ก็ดูจะใจตรงกันไม่ใช่หรอ ลองรุกดูอีกหน่อยจะเป็นอะไรไป_

_ลองรุกดูอีกหน่อยจะเป็นอะไรไป_

_ลองรุก..._

_._

_._

_._

_  
_ _._

 

“คลาร์ก” บรูซเรียกเขาในวินาทีสุดท้ายก่อนจะขึ้นคร่อมจักรยาน

“เสาร์หน้าถ้าว่าง ให้ฉันเลี้ยงข้าวได้ไหม เป็นการตอบแทน” คงเพราะปรับอารมณ์ได้แล้ว สีหน้าของบรูซที่ไม่มีรอยยิ้ม แม้เป็นคำเชิญชวนแต่กลับฟังดูเหมือนเป็นคำสั่ง

แต่จะทำหน้าแบบไหน คำชวนนี้ก็ถือเป็นโอกาสทองของคลาร์กอยู่ดี

“ทำไมจะไม่ได้ล่ะ”

 

 

 

 


End file.
